Dangerous game
by Freakyxgirl
Summary: Quand Leonard De Vinci est invité à la cour d'Henri VIII et tombe sous le charme de la belle Anne Boleyn, tout pourrait basculer.
1. Meeting

Ayant depuis peu un nouveau ship, et ne trouvant – à mon plus grand désespoir – aucune fanfiction sur ces deux-là (je vous serais gré de m'en faire part si vous en voyez, que ce soit anglais ou français ou allemand), j'ai donc décidé d'en écrire une moi-même. Seul le début est écrit pour le moment, je ne sais pas trop encore quelle tournure la fiction va prendre, je vous laisse donc le découvrir en même temps que moi. Une review me ferait le plus grand des plaisirs pour savoir vos avis mes chers lecteurs !

* * *

><p>Invité par le roi d'Angleterre en personne, Leonard n'avait pu refuser cette offre : la réputation de ce monarque tyrannique n'était que trop bien connu. Sa propre femme lui refusait catégoriquement le divorce. Divorce qu'il désirait ardemment afin de pouvoir, enfin, épouser sa maîtresse – ou sa putain comme beaucoup se plaisait à l'appeler -. Maîtresse dont il était, paraît-on, profondément et véritablement amoureux. Mais les rumeurs allait de bon train au sujet de celle-ci. Il était dit dans toute l'Italie qu'elle était une sorcière recouverte de verrues et possédant une vertu plus que douteuse. Ainsi, elle n'avait pu séduire le roi et le forcer à la prendre comme épouse seulement grâce à sa prétendue magie noire. Toute cette histoire faisait doucement rire le beau Léo, qui se gardait bien de prononcer son avis sur la question à voix haute : inutile de s'attirer la colère des fanatiques. Celle des frères Médicis avaient bien assez été attisé lorsque l'artiste leur avait annoncé son départ imminent pour l'Angleterre.<p>

De plus, bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avouer à voix haute, cette invitation à la cour d'Angleterre par Henri le huitième, lui-même, flattait bien trop son ego pour pouvoir la décliner. Lorsque Clarissa, Lucrezia, Nico, ou d'autre encore, s'extasiait sur cette demande, il se contentait de répondre qu'il était, certes, flatté, mais qu'il était après tout artiste, scientifique, ingénieur, inventeur, anatomiste, peintre, sculpteur, architecte, urbaniste, botaniste, musicien, poète, philosophe – à ses heures perdues et ayant bu un petit peu – et écrivain et que ce genre de demande n'aurait su tarder à arriver tôt ou tard.

Il s'avançait donc vers les deux trônes qui surplombait la salle, où seul quelques serviteurs et le plus proches amis du roi était convié à rester. Salle dans laquelle le roi devait sûrement accorder ses audiences. Il avançait seul, et ses pas résonnait dans cette grande salle silencieuse. Son regard se promena sur l'architecture de la pièce, ses peintures – un peu trop anglaises et sobres à son goût -, jusqu'à retomber finalement sur le Roi. Il correspondait parfaitement aux descriptions qu'était donné de lui : de taille plutôt moyenne, la silhouette athlétique, un air arrogant et supérieur plaqué au visage, possédant une beauté royale. Mais son regard ne tarda pas à se glisser à côté de lui, où siégeait, non pas la Reine d'Angleterre, la pieuse et très catholique Catherine d'Aragon, mais la Lady Anne Boleyn. Il sut en cet instant que toutes histoires racontées sur cette femme n'était que pur mensonge. Elle possédait de long cheveux bruns, qu'elle avait laissé lâches et ornés de quelques perles, qui rappelait son teint plutôt pâle. Celui-ci contrastait avec ses ravissant yeux bleus, des yeux qui captivait votre regard en quelques secondes seulement. Et ses lèvres... Pouvait-il seulement en parlé ? Légèrement rosé, elles étaient ni trop fines, ni trop charnues, et vous invitaient à venir y déposer un baiser dessus. A son cou..

**- Monsieur De Vinci !**

S'exclama le roi, un sourire plaqué à ses lèvres, se levant pour saluer son invité. Il paraissait réellement ravi de le voir, pourtant malgré cette belle attention qu'il lui portait, attention pour laquelle certains seraient capables de tuer, son regard se tourna une nouvelle fois vers la belle Anne. La presque-reine lui adressa un sourire poli, attendant que son amant vienne lui présenter son invité, ce qui frustra légèrement l'artiste. Ce dernier s'avança encore un peu vers le roi avant de s'agenouiller devant lui comme il était coutume de le faire.


	2. Desire

Vous vous doutez bien que la relation Leo/Anne commencera tout de suite, après tout, l'amour d'Anne & Henri est tout de même présent.. Je vous laisse donc découvrir la suite!

* * *

><p>Le roi, mains derrière le dos, souriait et ses yeux pétillaient de joie, car ce que l'artiste ne savait pas était que la raison pour laquelle De Vinci était ici, n'était ni plus ni moins sa dulcinée. Anne, passionnée d'art et de musique avait entendu parlé de ce célèbre italien et avait demandé à Henri de bien vouloir le faire venir ici. Comment le lui refuser ? Comment lui refuser quelque chose qui la rendrait heureuse ? Car, pour rien au monde il ne serait passer à côté du sourire plein de joie qu'elle avait exprimé lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il avait fait parvenir une lettre à l'artiste pour le convier à la cour. Bien évidemment, il y avait là un avantage pour le Roi lui-même, il avait eu ouïe dire des talents d'ingénieur de cet homme et était intrigué. Il ne pouvait se refuser l'occasion d'avoir un moyen de pression sur l'empereur.<p>

**Soyez le bienvenu à la cour, Monsieur.**

Fit-il lorsque De Vinci se redressa, lui faisant face. Voyant que le regard de l'artiste avait glissé sur celle qu'il chérissait, il se retourna vers elle et tendit sa main vers elle, l'invitant à venir auprès d'elle. La belle Anne s'avança donc vers lui, prenant sa main avec la grâce qui la caractérisait tant. Il ne put s'empêcher de déposer ses lèvres sur sa main, lui adressant un tendre sourire, qu'elle lui rendit machinalement.

**Je vous présente lady Anne Boleyn.**

Leonard la dévorait des yeux. Elle était encore plus belle lorsqu'elle était si près de lui. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient de joie et d'une excitation apparente. Il lui adressa un sourire avant de prendre sa main et d'y déposer un galant baiser, sans lâcher ses yeux du regard.

**Vous me voyez enchanté de vous rencontrer, Madame.**

Déclara-t-il en se redressant. Henri n'appréciait guère le regard qu'il posait sur sa tendre et douce. Elle était sienne. Il voulait qu'elle soit admirée, qu'on le jalouse pour avoir une si belle femme à son bras, mais pas qu'on la regarde avec désir. Sa main étant toujours dans la sienne, il la ramena vers elle, posant son autre main dessus, défiant l'artiste du regard, souhaitant lui faire clairement comprendre que cette demoiselle n'était pas à sa disposition.

**Vous devez votre venue à la cour à la lady Anne. Vos exploits et vos nombreux talents sont remonté jusqu'en Angleterre, et ma chère n'a pas tardé à le remarquer et à vous recommander à moi.**

Expliqua-t-il, une once de fierté dans la voix. Anne qui le remarqua, tourna sa tête vers lui, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, le couvant d'un regard doux. Il ne lui refusait rien, que ce soit bijoux ou tissus coûteux, tout était bon pour la satisfaire, à partir du moment où cela la rendait heureuse. Et en effet, Anne n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. Outre tous ces cadeaux hors de pris, il l'aimait d'un amour dévorant, amour qu'elle partageait. Chaque moment passé avec lui débordaient de tendresse, de douceur, de bonheur, mais plus encore, de désir... Ce dernier posait problème, car elle ne pouvait se donner à lui. Et pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait envie ! Chaque caresse, chaque baiser, l'enflammait un peu plus. Henri était encore pire. Sur le plan charnel, il avait toujours été très actif et le manque ne le rendait que plus sensible aux caresses de jeune femme, elle devait don faire attention à ses gestes, ce qui n'était pas toujours facile. Les choses avaient manqué de déraper plus d'une fois, et ce fut Anne qui du mettre fin à la chose – à contre cœur – à chaque fois.

**Vous m'en voyez flatté, comment pourrais-je vous remercier d'une telle recommandation ?**

Demanda-t-il désireux de la satisfaire à son tour, désireux de voir le Roi lui lâcher la main. Etait-il obligé de la traiter ainsi ? Comme une propriété ? Ne pouvait-il pas la laisser libre de ses choix, de ses gestes ? Après tout, elle n'était pas un objet. Il la traitait comme une coupe gagné à un jeu de joute. Il l'exhibait, souhaitant qu'on l'admire sans la désirer, car lui seul pouvait l'avoir, il était le Roi. C'était pour ce genre de chose que Leonard dédaignait les nobles.

**Une peinture. Peignez là, je souhaiterais un portrait de lady Anne.**

Répondit-il, jetant un regard à Anne afin de savoir si cela la satisfaisait. Au vu du sourire radieux qu'elle lui rendit, il en concluait que sa chère et tendre était d'accord. Il souhaitait un tableau différent cette fois, pas comme celui qu'elle lui avait offert dans un médaillon. Il connaissait les portraits italiens, et l'art italien, la nudité était souvent de mise, ainsi, il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de sa douce.

**Un portrait nu, afin que je puisse vous avoir sous la main à tout moment.**

Souffla-t-il si doucement que seule sa dulcinée puisse entendre. Anne baissa les yeux, se mordillant la lèvre et inspirant profondément, contrôlant le désir qui naissait en elle au vu de ses paroles. Henri remarquant ceci, esquissa un sourire en coin, faisant signe à tous ses sujets de sortir.

**Un portrait à la hauteur de cette dame, et un portrait italien, ressemblant à celui fait de la Vénus. Nous comprenons nous ?**

Dit-il s'adressant cette fois-ci à De Vinci, à voix haute. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, perplexe dans un premier temps, peu habitué au fait qu'un roi lui fasse une telle demande. Il souhaitait avoir un portrait nu de sa maîtresse, et celle-ci paraissait consentir, ce qui frustra à nouveau l'artiste. Frustration vite oubliée lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il allait passer du temps seul avec la jeune femme. Du temps pendant lequel il pourrait apprendre à connaître la belle brune, brisant le mystère de cette beauté. Du temps pendant lequel elle serait entièrement nu sous ses yeux... Comment vouliez-vous qu'il pense clairement à son esquisse alors que cette femme serait entièrement dévêtue sous ses yeux.

**Évidemment, ce serait un grand honneur.**

Déclara Leo, sans lâcher la belle Anne du regard.

**Bien.**

Répliqua Henri, tournant le dos à Leonard et retournant sur son trône alors que le main de la jeune femme était posée sur son bras.


End file.
